


Incomplete

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the new avengers headquaters, in what should have been their room, Wanda sits alone for the first time since she's been born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incomplete

Cold. That moment had felt unbearably cold, as if all of her body heat at been stolen from her. She felt every moment of it; felt the bullets rip through her as they ripped through her brother. She had felt his joy at knowing he had done the right thing, then she had felt him take his last breath as she fell to her knees. They were never two people, they were one, a shared soul, a shared life in two bodies, but one nonetheless. And now she was only half of herself.

Without Pietro by her side she felt ill, she could barely breathe. She felt out of place in her own body, in her own head. Where there had once been two sets of emotions there was now only hers and she felt like a traitor. They had always swore they would go out side by side, them against the world. He had been all she had left and vice versa. They had been the only thing that mattered to the other for so long and she had no clue how she was going to survive without him. A part of her didn't want to.

She would have to learn how to be one person, how to be alone when she was only ever meant to be part of a pair. Worst of all, she thought, she would have to do it all alone. The other Avengers would never understand what it mean to feel incomplete, to feel like only half a whole. They would try, many may even come close, but they'd never truly understand, no one ever had.

Tears falling down from her one single eye, Wanda stood and put her hand on the door knob to her room. Taking a deep breath she wiped her face and she pulled the door open, heading out into the world alone for the first time.


End file.
